1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to electronic apparatuses, and more particularly to an electronic apparatus which has a display function and a communicating function, such as a portable telephone, and is capable of setting image data a user wishes to keep secret, for a standby screen, a call/receive screen and an electronic mail (e-mail) send/receive screen.
In this specification, an “electronic apparatus” refers to an apparatus having a display function and a communicating function, such as portable telephones and portable computers. The “electronic apparatus” is not limited to a portable type apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some portable telephones may be set to the so-called privacy mode. When the privacy mode of the portable telephone is turned ON and the user makes a secret setting in advance with respect to folders of telephone directories, e-mails, images and the like the user wishes to keep secret, it is possible to prevent these folders from being accessed or displayed by a third person when the user forgets the portable telephone at some location or the user lends the portable telephone to someone else. For example, when the secret setting is made with respect to a predetermined image folder in the case where the privacy mode of the portable telephone is turned ON, this predetermined image folder becomes the so-called secret folder. Unless the privacy mode is turned OFF (or invalidated) by inputting the user's personal identification number or the like to the portable telephone, for example, it is impossible to make access to this secret folder and display the image within this secret folder.
On the other hand, some recent portable telephones are provided with a function that enables the user to set image data selected by the user, in addition to default image data, for the standby screen, the call/receive screen and the e-mail send/receive screen.
However, if the secret folder were set for the standby screen of the portable telephone, for example, there was be a problem in that it would not be possible to turn the privacy mode ON, in order to avoid the standby screen from being prevented from being displayed. In addition, in the state where the privacy mode of the portable telephone is turned ON, the access to the secret folder is prohibited, and for this reason, there was a problem in that the secret folder cannot be set for the standby screen. In other words, in the conventional portable telephones, there was a problem in that the secret data or folder cannot be set for the standby screen, the call/receive screen and the e-mail send/receive screen, regardless of whether the privacy mode is turned ON or OFF.
For example, the privacy mode and the secret folder are described in a catalog issued November 2002 for a portable telephone F504iS (video portable telephone having a maximum recording time of 30 minutes) manufactured by Fujitsu Limited of Japan.